


A Handsome Stranger Called Death

by 15stepping



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Medieval, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Demons, F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Riding Hood Elements, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15stepping/pseuds/15stepping
Summary: Nothing really happens to Petunia. Nothing exciting, nothing special, until she meets a handsome stranger. She should have listened when people say not to talk to strangers.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Petunia Evans Dursley & Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Rodolphus Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange/Petunia Evans Dursley
Kudos: 14





	A Handsome Stranger Called Death

Petunia tried to keep up as stealthy as possible through the forest path, but, as always, Lily’s sixth sense kicked in. Spinning around Lily, looked directly at her hiding place, currently behind an oak tree.

“ I know you’re there Petunia! Come out! I can see your basket!”, relenting Petunia came out of the shadows, peering down at Lily’s figure. A worn-through spring green dress made Lily look like a serf, a beautiful serf, but a serf nonetheless. Lily had had a way of making her feel inferior with gorgeous red hair and emerald green eyes. Her mother always said Lily would do well in court. While Petunia was too tall (swan-like as her father likes to say), too thin (willowy her mother said), too sharp (fierce Lily said). Petunia knew her place, heir to her father’s estate, she would marry either a second son or a vassal knight, and ensure a good life for the people under her care. Lily would have adventures and Petunia would have duties.

“Hello, Lily” Petunia replied knowing she had been found out and made her way towards her younger sister. The unusually warm October air sending a breeze 

“You know you can’t come! Severus said it wasn’t safe. That, someone, was watching you.” Lily huffed.

“It’s been nearly seven months since  _ that  _ incident” remembering getting stuck in a deep pit of gnarled tree roots with a twisted ankle as crows began circling her. Their smirking eyes taunting her like captured prey. It took nearly all day for Severus and Lily to find her. 

“Did you ever think that Severus just wants you to himself” Petunia smirked knowing,” He practically worships the ground you walk on” 

Lily turned a shade of red clashing horribly with her hair, Petunia knew Lily hated being teased about Severus.

“Tuney, you know we're just friends” Lily pouted, “It’ll be October 31st in a fortnight, dark creatures are the most powerful from that night till the Spring Equinox. You know how dangerous it is”

“Please, Lils just break this rule for me today, I just want to collect some flowers for reference. I need them for the dresses I’m making” Petunia said, opening up her basket, “ I’ve brought tarts, bread, and pies for lunch. I’ve nicked some parchment and charcoal for your drawings and brought that book on herbology for Severus”.

Lily still didn’t look convinced. Whatever Severus told her must have spooked her badly. Lily also wanted to play the knight in shining armor. One day, Petunia worried it would get her hurt, or worse. But Petunia needed to get out of the Keep, she was beginning to go insane. It was constant lessons, accounts, prayers, weaving, and embroidery. Their mother had been running her ragged in preparation for their important guests coming for Epiphany. So, it was time to pull out the ace under her sleeve, guilt. 

“Besides,” Petunia continued, sounding sulky, “ it’s likely the last time I’ll get to go anyways. The servants have heard rumors that I am to be married by May”

A fearful look crossed Lily’s face, “You can’t get married, we promised we’d always be together” she whispered.

“It’s just a rumor, but I’m sixteen. I’ll have to get married someday,” Petunia said as she rubbed Lily’s back feeling a bit bad for worrying about Lily, after all, it had always been the two of them despite their parents' efforts. 

“ Lily, you’re fourteen, you’ll have to get married too” trying to instill some sensibility into the girl, Lily couldn’t remain a child forever.

“I’ll never get married unless he treats me as an equal and allows me to continue my art” Lily stated matter of factly, “besides, you’ll never make me leave home” Lily continued as she grabbed Petunia’s hand to walk down the forested path to their secret portal.

Lily had discovered it when she was nine with the help of the local healer’s son Severus Snape. There were rumors that his mother is actually a fae which allowed her to heal all types of afflictions. But, Petunia knew that wasn’t logical, ever since the Great War between the Darker creatures of magic and the Humans with their light magical allies, portals between the magical and the increasingly mundane land the humans resided had become increasingly rare. Petunia rationalized that their land was only a fortnight’s ride to the mountain border that separated the good citizens of their land from the monsters that lay beyond.

This was their own little secret Eden. Everything shone brighter with magic, it was more beautiful, everything about it was special. Sometimes, Petunia noticed Lily could do things that no normal girl could do, but it was best that no one knew what she could do.

As they continued into the wooded path the fall leaves were more vibrant, the air fresher, until they spotted the creek. Following the creek, they would go along until the water flow increased towards a large pond where their WIllow tree lay. A large enough hole lay underneath the willow, allowing, one at a time, each one them to go through.

Coming through the clearing she spotted Severus with a scowl on his face, likely disappointed he couldn’t spend the day alone with Lily.

“You shouldn’t be here, Petunia. It’s dangerous for you.” Snape tutted like he knew everything. 

“Don’t worry Sev, we’ll keep Tuney safe and we’ll come back before dark,” Lily said, convincing Snape with a squeeze of his shoulder. He looked at her like she was the world, when would someone look at her like that?

“Fine, come on then. We haven’t got all day” Severus said as they went to their own secret garden.

It was a fine afternoon for doing absolutely anything. Petunia spent it picking as many wildflowers as possible, eating to her heart's content, and helping Severus and Lily with their Latin. However, Lily and Severus began to practice their unnatural talents. Once she heard Severus saying _it’s_ **_LeviOsa_** _, not_ ** _LevioSA_** _.,_ she knew she wanted to leave. With the pair of them talking nonsense spells, Petunia headed off to the more wooded area of the glen to collect some more seeds for her garden back home.

“Tuney, you'll be back soon, right?” stopping Lily’s practice of levitating the herbology book Petunia brought.

“Yes, I’ll be back before it starts to get dark Lilypad, I won’t worry you and Prince” 

Besides, they were the only intelligent creatures that were ever here. Sure, they’ve seen gnomes, unicorns (the best in her opinion), and brownies, but never anything harmful (unless you count evil-looking crows).

Starting down the overgrown path of trees laden with autumn leaves she knew exactly where she was going. Sure, the tree was a good twenty-minute trek from where the group usually stayed and, petunia noticed that once again the crows had come back to watch her with their beady little eyes. It would be a quick trip, a simple gathering of flowers along the path and break of a branch and she would come back.

Spotting her goal she made the move to break off a branch ignoring the several crows watching her. The Cornelian cherry tree’s berries were just out of reach. Every plant here seems to be forever in bloom, thriving despite the change in the seasons. All the plant life she took back bloomed beautifully and Petunia wanted this tree to be the final jewel in the ever-expanding garden back at the Keep.

“Hello” a gravelly voice growled out making Petunia drop her bouquet of flowers. She knew the rules: never eat any of the food here, should you ever see another person, human or otherwise, never insult them, and finally never, never ever, tell someone your name.

He was dangerously gorgeous, with long blood-red hair haphazardly tied back with a black ribbon and sharp ice blue eyes. Lengthy and lean he was a good six inches taller than Petunia ( and that was no small feat considering she was quite tall for a girl). Broad shoulders emphasized that this was a man not to engage in combat with. He was simply breath-taking.

“My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you,” he said, picking up the fallen bouquet. It was a strange look, such a fierce man holding dainty flowers. Backing up a few steps to getaway.

“You did not, I was merely startled” Petunia replied, remembering her courtesies, “I’ve never seen other people around here. It was a shock, sir”

“Sir?” he breathed out a throaty chuckle. His ice-blue eyes traveled up and down her body, his teeth curling into a canine smile.

“Are you a princess, perhaps, having such nice manners?” he said, closing the distance between them.

A princess? She certainly was not dressed as one, her dark blue gown and light blue kirtle gave no such impression as it was handwoven. Her blonde hair was in a simple plait. In contrast, his clothes seemed to be made of a fine dark black silk, tailored excellently to highlight his strong physique, even the light embroidery put her delicate flowered sleeves to shame.

“No my father is just a minor lord, sir” she had to get back to Lily and Severus, being alone with a man was hardly appropriate for a lady of her age and station and who knows what sort of creature he was, the handsome face could be a disguise.

“ Really? There are no minor Lords with a daughter that I know of around here” the mystery man replied as if he had known this information as a fact as if he knew everything about her. She needed to leave, but something was telling her in the back of her mind to stay. This was likely the last excitement she’d get in her life. Changing the subject, Petunia

“ May I have my flowers back sir, I need to get back to my sister”

“ Why the rush, my lady? It is not even dark out. Surely your sister will not miss you until then?” his large hands tucking a fallen strand of her hair behind her ear. Feeling his overly sharp nails lightly down her neck. She needed to leave. Dangerous was this man’s middle name, he was too enticing, too beautiful for someone like her.

“To be perfectly honest sir, I have no idea who you are,” Petunia said icily. No man had ever treated her with this much interest before he must want something untoward. 

“Forgive me for not introducing myself, you may call me Ral,” he said bowing to her and handed her back her bouquet, “What may I call you”

“You may call me Tuney,” Petunia replied automatically, lamenting how immature it sounded, not elegant at all like him.

“It's what my sister calls me,” she said, regretting how it came out, like a childish nickname, well it is a childhood nickname.

“Tuney?” he was trying to hold back a smile, no doubt he thought it sounded ridiculous. Petunia couldn’t help but notice how his eye glowed and his smile was stretched too wide. It was unnatural to be so incredibly amusing.

“If you're going to laugh at me, I’m just going to leave” She turned on her heel to start back to Lily, her face heating up. She wasn’t going to be to the butt of someone else's joke. Why would she think that man as handsome as he would do anything but laugh at her? She wasn’t beautiful, she wasn’t special, and she certainly wasn't magical.

A claw-like hand gripped her shoulder holding her in place and turning her around to face him. This Ral quickly broke off a branch of the Cornelian cherry tree and held the branch just above her head.

“I’m sorry, please take the branch as a peace offering.” eyeing him with distrust she went to take the branch. Her fingertips barely glanced at the branch, she felt her body smashed into his hard chest. Lips crashed into hers, hot, heavy, bruising. It wasn’t sweet, soft, kind, nothing but lust. A Clawed hand weaved into her hair, sharp nails teased her scalp causing her to gasp. Lightheadedness weaved through her body. An all-consuming blaze settled in her bones. This could only be described as magical.

A wolfish grin greeted her when her eyes fluttered open. He was so smug, so cocky, so utterly enchanting yet revolting. 

Licking his lip, he seemed to purr, “Aren’t you a good girl.”

A ringing slap rang across his face. Petunia didn’t even know she did. It was instinct. How dare he make a fool of her?! How dare he trick her! She hadn’t done anything to warrant that behavior. 

“I am a lady of house Evans, sir. “ watching him rubbing the mark where she slapped him. The audacity of that man, taking her first kiss and grinning like a madman. Now Petunia noticed his beauty was unnatural with his wolfish grin and blood-red hair. He must be some sort of magical freak to enjoy toying with a human girl’s feelings. 

Noticing what she had done, slapping a man who could easily hold her down and ravage her body, she did the only thing she could think of. She ran like hell.

  
  


“Stay, Tuney Evans” her legs felt like lead, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. Her name, very close to the real thing lingered on his lips. Why didn’t she choose something more clever to call herself? Why did she slap him? Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

“Now, tell me the truth, did you enjoy my kiss? I quite enjoyed it.” he grinned picking up the fallen bouquet and branch he tied it up with the black ribbon from his hair. 

“ Tuney Evans, answer the question”, something compelled her to answer, forcing the reply from her mouth.

“It wasn’t what I thought my first kiss would be like”, she just needed to keep moving no matter how heavy her legs felt. She dragged her feet still managing to walk.

“I’m honored that I’m your first and last” picking up the pace Petunia noticed the crows watching her in the branches. Where do they keep coming from?  _ Last,  _ what did he mean by that?

“You should really stop trying to run away. I’ll always find you, you know? Me and you—we have a connection that no one else will ever understand.” coming up behind her.

“ I have no idea what you talking about, you- you-” these feelings, electric, burning rage and fear coursing through her veins. She just couldn’t help blurting out,

“Freak! Toying with my feelings! I bet you think it’s just some fun game for you- you- monster!”

“Say that again” his death grip on her shoulder. This was it. This is how she, Petunia Evans, ends up dead at sixteen. 

“Monster,” she whispered as his fingertips lovingly caressed her face.

“Yes,” he chuckled “I am a monster. A monster in love with you” confusion crossed her face. She doesn’t even know him. Did she?

“ It is a shame that your sister and her little friend came to help you last time. I almost had you all to myself” 

“Please, just let me go home” Petunia could feel her eyes welling up, “I’ll do anything just let me go”

“Give me a kiss,” his finger tracing her lips, “like you mean it”

FIine, if he wanted a kiss, a kiss she would give him. After that she would never see him again, she would never come back, and he could rot in hell. Staring back into those ice-cold eyes, she harshly tugged black silk robe, making him come down to her level. slightly parted lips pushed against his. Light, airy, soft, and then taking her teeth she bites him so hard she could taste the iron metallic taste of his blood. 

“I did it, I kissed you as I meant it!’ Petunia yelled, grabbing her branch bouquet and ran like hell. Only hearing a throaty laugh and the fluttering of crows as she ran back to safety.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos are always appreciated! Tell me if you want more soon.  
> A Cornelian Cherry tree is a type of dogwood tree that is native to southern Europe.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cornus_mas


End file.
